


Beers, cats and promises

by fandomaffected



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: Katniss meets Peeta Mellark at a bar, and the evening doesn't end quite as she thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from @dailyau on tumblr, it’s not my idea. 
> 
> “I met you in the club and you took me back to your place and I was expecting a one night stand but I noticed your three cats and now we’re sitting on the floor talking about animals like 7 year olds”

His blue eyes were literally piercing. He was sitting at the other side of the bar, staring at me, and he was _hot._

I had originally come to the club just to make my begging friends shut up. I wasn’t much of a party animal, and I didn’t want to be the boring guy at the party. Still, they asked me to _please_ come with them, that I needed to get out there and that I would never meet anyone if I just sat in my apartment.

They had long ago disappeared out on the dance floor, and now it seemed they had been swallowed by the crowd.

I awkwardly sipped on my drink, and tried not to look at him. Sure, he was hot, but he was also a total creep. If a guy thinks he’s going to get laid by staring at you from the other side of the bar, he’s usually bad news.

I looked up to where he sat, just to realize he was gone. Not going to lie, I was kind of relieved. I swept down the last of my drink and started looking for my friends. Were they even here anymore? Johanna probably got out with some guy a while ago, but Annie wasn’t the type for one night stands.

I had just spotted Annie when someone practically fell down on the chair beside me. It was the guy from across the bar.

“Whoops, sorry.” He said. Just as I was expecting a ‘I guess I just fell for you’ joke, he pulled up his pants a bit. “Prosthetic. Car accident when I was five. Names Peeta, by the way.”

So that’s the creepy guy’s name. However, he didn’t seem very creepy up close.

“Katniss.” I answered, making it clear I’m not that interested.

He didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re not really the party girl, huh? Neither am I, but my friends kept trying to convince me to come here.” He said.

“I guess we have the same problem then.” And then, for some stupid reason, I blushed. If it was the alcohol or the guy in front of me was unclear, but it was still not like me. I don’t blush, and certainly not in front of strangers at the bar.

“I guess I’ll be heading home soon.” He hesitated, and then he said “You taking anyone home tonight?” My heart almost dropped. Just as I had started to think he might be a decent guy!

I shook my head. “No, I share an apartment with my friends, so I don’t really do that.” It was a small lie, but a white lie.

“So, I guess we’ll go to my place?”

I was shocked. “What?”

“Look, Katniss, I know you’ll probably not believe this, but hear me out. I don’t usually pick up girls from bars, but you just… I just felt like I had to ask you. At least come to my place and we’ll have a few drinks.” He seemed nervous. Was he actually, or was this the tactic he used on everyone?

I thought it over. When was the last time I really enjoyed myself? But also, what was the chance of this leading somewhere? Maybe I should just leave?

I stood up.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

As I walked into his apartment, I still didn’t really know what I had agreed to. The only thing I knew was that I was going here, and it was kind of exciting.

“I’ll get us some drinks. Make yourself comfortable.” He says and nods to a living room with very modern furniture. It was the opposite of mine, which is an apartment filled with old furniture, mainly from my grandparents.

I barely get five steps into the living room until I’m attacked by what looks like three balls of hair. It turns out to be cats, eager to meet the new person.

“Well hello there.” I say, and it doesn’t take long until I’m sitting on the floor. The cats are crawling into my lap, and practically taking me hostage. I can’t help but think about how much my little sister, Prim, would have loved this. I giggle at the thought, but I stop when Peeta sits down next to me, two bottles of beer in hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t have anything else.” He puts one of them on the floor in front of me. “It’s fine.” I say and take a sip. Fine indeed, but nothing more.

“The two grey ones are Juno and Emma, Juno is the one with a missing eye.” He says, pointing at the cats. “The brown one is Brownie. Very creative, I know.” I snort. “How long have you had them?” “About a year and a half, maybe. You have any animals?” “No, but my mom has a cat. My sister is very fond of it, but I hate it.”

“So your roommates don’t have any animals either?”

Suddenly I feel a great need to tell the truth.

“I lied to you.” I blurt out. He looks confused.

“About what?” He asks. “I don’t live with my friends, I live alone. I didn’t want to go somewhere with you at first.” The moment the words are out of my mouth, I regret them.

“It’s fine.” He says, like it’s the most casual thing in the world. “I can understand that a staring guy at a bar can be a bit intimidating. Sorry about that, by the way.” I smile awkwardly at him. I don’t know how he did it, but he just made himself look like the one who had to apologies.

“So tell me more about why you hate your cat.”

* * *

 

I sit down on the floor next to my sister. She’s petting Buttercup. “How’s school going?” I ask her. “Good. We did this group project a while ago, and we got an A.” She smiles proudly. “I have the PowerPoint we made on my computer, I’ll show you.” She says and runs off to get it. Buttercup decides I’m not good enough company, and leaves me all alone on the floor. It must look very tragic.

Suddenly my phone vibrates. I pick it up and see it’s a message from an unknown number. Curious, I decide to read it before Prim comes back.

_I know we only met a week ago, but do you want to get a coffee or something? /Peeta_

_Ps. Yes, I was creepy and googled your number._

I think about it. He was very kind. There’s also so many things that could go wrong. What if we only got along because we weren’t sober?

I write him a message just before Prim returns. It’s not really an answer, more of a question.

_Sunday at 3pm?_


End file.
